


Worthless

by Hoi



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, Humiliation, I swear it'll get better, M/M, Omorashi, Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Superiority Complex, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoi/pseuds/Hoi
Summary: The two students were hidden away from the city, in a closed off alley behind what Izuku assumed was an abandoned paper mill. He was alone with Katsuki, promised a chance to talk everything out to finally lay out the cards, but was greeted with this instead.





	1. Worthless

**Author's Note:**

> This very explicit and if you are triggered by rape, abuse, and humiliation please don't read. I want everyone to be happy and safe.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Deku!!" 

The last word was hot on the shell of Izuku's ear. The other ear was crushed against the gravely pavement, firmly planted there by a heavy hand forcing his head down. For a minute, the pinned boy believed that the earth had a pulse, a quickened, panicked drumming- he was almost relieved that someone else was scared for him, but the illusion was broken when he realized it was his own blood rushing in his skull. The two students were hidden away from the city, in a closed off alley behind what Izuku assumed was an abandoned paper mill. He was alone with Katsuki, promised a chance to talk everything out to finally lay out the cards, but was greeted with this instead.

"K-kaachan, please--" there was no more fighting the trembling in his voice, his whole body was shaking and with wide tearful eyes, he stressed his peripheral to see his attacker the best he could. His vision was blurry but there was no mistaking him; ashen blond hair poking in every direction, wide red eyes emblazoned with a suffocating rage that choked Izuku's words back into his throat. The boy that he held as an old friend was ready to kill him, and this was the closest they've ever been in proximity. 

The thick muscles that wrapped Katsuki's thighs tightened around the other boy, squeezing together his ribs and eliciting a pained wheeze as he straddled the boy's back. Izuku's body was already in tatters, shreds of his newly tailored uniform now giving way to show the raw singed flesh of his hips and shoulders where Katsuki had mercilessly subdued him.

"You just never listen!" Katsuki's hand tangled deeper into the thick bush of hair atop Midoriya's head, taking a fistful and pulling far back, far enough to feel strands snap and pop in protest to the stress. The terrified classmate tried to hold in his cries fruitlessly, and resorted to gnawing on his own lip to escape the pain.

It was so frustrating; Katsuki knew Izuku-- No, _Deku_ \- there was no way that this was the same person. This new person was unrelenting, excelling in a way that he was never supposed to be excelling at and people were flocking to him, admiring him for a quirk that he couldn't even use.They should be watching him! He was the most talented in all of class 1-A, after all. He was the one that was supposed to surpass even the legendary All Might. Him, Bakugou Katsuki. No one else, especially not this sniveling whelp.

Katsuki could feel his lip curling over his sharp teeth, a snarl permanently carving itself into his face. He moved his head closer to Deku's until they were cheek to cheek; the blood tinged breath wafting fragrantly into Bakugou's nose. He could feel the hot tears roll down Deku's flushed face where tiny pebbles were now embedded in his skin. Those were the only things left of the old Deku, giant blubbering tears, and the soft slope of his cheeks; the rest of him had hardened over with steely muscles and coarse calluses. Katsuki would never -even in his dying breath- admit it, but he was impressed. That only made him angrier.

"There's no way you did this all on your own.." Bakugou's voice was a deep growl and his jaw flexed and tightened with each word, making Izuku shudder and hiccup, "I don't know who you think you are, and why you think you're so Special!" Katsuki drove his captive's head back into the gravel, the hollow sound of skull meeting pavement sending an exciting chill up his spine. A slow groan leaked from the bloodstained lips of Midoriya and his eyes closed in an attempt to still the spinning world.

"So..." Bakugou rose to his feet, allowing Deku to gasp for breath now that his ribs were able to expand properly again, "tell me how it happened." Smoke began to seep through the spaces between his fingers, trailing him while he paced the ground in front of the younger boy who was now curled in on him self.

"I c-can't, I can't..!" Izuku's shoulders jumped with every sob that tore from his chest, strings of ruby-red saliva and snot dripped from his lips and connected with the asphalt, "I can't.. I'm so-sorry I can't..." he kept repeating and repeating the same line, each time getting a little more desperate until Bakugou was fed up with it and slammed the heel of his boot into center of Izuku's back. The air was expelled from his lungs in a single gust of wind, his emerald eyes bulging before rolling back into his skull, and the crack of ribs resounded throughout the walls of the alleyway. 

"I'll kill you!! Do you want that?? Do you want to Die??" Katsuki's heart was pounding, the intoxicatingly noise of cracking bones sending heat down to his core. He felt shivers traveling up and down his body, and in places he wasn't expecting. There was something erotic about the way Izuku's body crumpled at his feet, the way his lungs could never seem to hold enough air. He knew there would be no repercussions; Deku would never use his quirk on his beloved childhood friend... he was completely at his mercy. At that thought alone, Bakugou could feel his cock begin to swell in his baggy pants.

Midoriya's body burned with a radiating agony, every breath, every heartbeat just pushing the pain further through his veins. He was starting to have trouble organizing his thoughts. Why did Kaachan hate him so much? He only wanted to help, to be a hero just like All Might... just like Katsuki. Instead he ended up being the one needing a hero.

"A-all Might...!" Midoriya's voice was a mere whisper, his head lilting from side to side as he tried to lift it off the ground. He was desperate, every drop of his energy put forth for a final cry for help. 

There was a moment of silence. The whole earth was paused, not even the wind had a whisper for them. It felt like forever to Izuku. What was Kaachan doing? Was it finally over? Or had All Might arrived to rescue him? No matter what it was he just wanted to go home.

The silence dragged on a minute longer before it was broken by a scoff, followed by a chuckle which only evolved into hysterical laughter that made Midoriya freeze in terror.

"All Might!! Please save me~" Katsuki used a mocking tone, then stomped his boots all the way back up to Deku. The crotch of his pants now bulging, heat pooling in his belly as he throbbed against the fabric of his clothing. This was delectable, this was the Deku he knew.

"Pathetic..." Bakugou's voice was more of a hot breath now and he crouched in front of his fallen classmate, his red eyes scouring over his shattered body. Deku looked as though he'd been dipped in cherry and set aflame, and he loved it, "I bet that's where you got that power of yours, huh?"

Katsuki's hand moved to trail a deceivingly gentle line down Deku's abused back. Despite the change of tone, the beaten boy went as rigid as a rock as soon as they made contact and was just as silent as one too, aside from a few stray shaky breaths. 

"Tell me!! TELL ME!!" Bakugou slammed his fist into the ground right in front of Deku's face. The brute force of his quirk caused the ground to burst into a million little pieces that rained over both of their bodies leaving only smoke and sparks to envelope them.

Izuku's eyes were wider than they'd ever been before. He felt himself desperately trying to crawl out of his own skin to be anywhere else but here. He hadn't even noticed the hot feeling of liquid between his legs. It pooled beneath him, some trailing down his legs. 

Bakugou's eyes became wild with excitement, a growl rolling through his chest while his hands stretched forward to touch the fresh piss that leaked out of his victim, "you're disgusting! You think you could ever be a hero!? Do you think All Might pisses himself like a child!?" His hand shoved Deku over, tears mixing with blood on the poor boy's cheeks. He tried to back away, to make an escape but every move he made sent a new shockwave of agony rippling through his body.

Another guffaw exploded from Katsuki, "you can't be seriously trying to escape, you haven't answered my question yet!" 

"Kaachan!! Pl-please, stop!! I want to go home... please!!" Deku pleaded, pouring his heart into every word that he could barely even speak in the first place. Only to have them fall on deaf ears. 

"If you're not going to tell me," it was then Izuku caught a glimpse of Bakugou pressing his palm into the crotch of his pants, massaging his swollen hard-on through his layers of clothes, "then I'm just going to make sure you go back to being the same pathetic worthless pissbaby that you've always been... then I'll always be number one." 

"Ka-" There wasn't a chance for Deku to even finish his first word before Katsuki's lips were crushed up against his biting and dominating. Within the next minute, Bakugou was on top of the other boy their hips mashed together, so that Deku could feel the yearning twitch of Kaachan's dick against his own. 

Izuku's hands flew up, embedding his nails deep into Katsuki's chest digging into the toned muscles of his pectorals through the shirt that he wore. He clawed desperately, afraid that if he used his quirk he would kill Bakugou; he couldn't live with that, but he also couldn't live with this. His mind was spinning, but while he contemplated, the other student was making short work of pressing his palm against Deku's thighs and watching the embers spread, rendering his once soaking pants to mere ash. There was nothing more satisfying than watching his quirk swallow up the last of Izuku's modesty.

Black char now painted over the young man's pale skin, Katsuki could make out the shape of two twin freckles just above Deku's left hip bone; he smudge them over with a blacken thumb and then began unbuckling his own pants.

"What are you doing??" Izuku broke away from Katsuki's mouth, a thread of blood and spit tying them together, "get off, please!!" He was now pounding on his attacker's chest with enough force to elicit an 'oof' from him. 

"You want me to get off?" The snarl that was once on Bakugou's face had now warped, a wild grin that displayed two rows of sharp teeth replaced it, and the intensity of his stare was enough to form fresh tears in Deku's eyes, "then use that new quirk of yours!" He grunted, pressing burning palms back to the tender flesh of Deku's inner thighs to spread him open. He winced and a soft hissing sound could be heard from the bubbling flesh that was cooking.

"N-no.. l can't-- just stop!!" He pleaded. His dick was soft, why wouldn't it be? The fear he must be feeling was shaking him to the very core. That didn't bother Bakugou, as soon as Deku refused to fight back he jammed two fingers deep into his prisoner's mouth, swirling them around his hot slick tongue so he could really coat his fingers with slippery saliva. Just as he predicted, Izuku wouldn't dare bite him. His fingers then ripped out of the now gagging boy's throat to run up and down the length of his throbbing shaft, making it shiny and wet. The tip was the most sensitive and longing part, so when he pressed it against the hot opening between Deku's asscheeks, a low hiss of anticipation left his lips.

"Then I guess you really are as useless as I thought..." before he continued, he caught both of Izuku's wrists in his hands and pinned them to either side of his head. A whimpering cry seeped from Deku's trembling lips.

"Say it with me now Deku, you're worthless." 

On the last syllable, Bakugou bucked his hips forward, plunging deep and mercilessly into the other boy. 

"A-aaaah--!" The action drew out a cry of agony that rang through his head like a savory melody. Izuku's body tensed around Katsuki, only making him moan at how tightly his hole had constricted around his dick. He stayed wrapped in him, his hips moving in a slow involuntary circle to drill even further into his body. 

"Hah... ha-nngh..." Deku could feel his body burning with a blush that spread from his cheeks to the very ends of his toes. This couldn't be happening; this wasn't real. Was he so hot because Kaachan was somehow using his quirk inside of him? Or was the pain so intense that he felt fire in his belly?? His hands pushed against Bakugou's trying to free himself without hurting him too badly but it was useless... just like him. He sobbed brokenly, his body trembling and his head falling to the side so he wouldn't have to look at Kaachan's deranged expression. 

"SAY IT," Katsuki was screaming now, a sick pleasure dripping from every syllable, "SAY YOU'RE USELESS!!" He rammed into him again, splaying him open on the asphalt of the dingy alleyway. A burst of sensation sped through Bakugou's body so he helped himself to another deep thrust, and then another... and then another, until he had Deku mewling like an injured cat while he fucked his body with complete wreckless abandon, "F-fuck ah-- SAY IT!!" He spat, his eyes closing so he could really feel the grinding pressure between their two bodies. 

Deku's mind was spinning with embarrassment, utter humiliation. If he said it, would this end? He tried to speak but realized the only sounds he could form were throat-shredding sobs, "NNGH, I- I'm augh--" he was as cut off by a long curling moan rolling off the tip of his tongue and sending his head back in a pang of ecstasy. 

Disgust flooded him immediately. Was his body enjoying this? He opened his eyes for a brief moment, looking down the length of his torso to see his own twitching erection pressing hard against his belly. Tears began to pour freely down his reddened face and he let his body go limp in Katsuki's grip.

"I'M USELSS, I-I'M WORTHLESS..." _I'm dirty..._ he said the last part in his head and squeezed his eyes shut. His body ached for release and he could feel something hot filling him with each violating thrust that Kaachan hammered into him. 

"A-aah!! That's right!! You're worthless Deku... you'll always be the worst." Kaachan leaned down, so he could growl that into the destroyed boy's ear. 

Katsuki had his every way with Deku's body, emptying into him over and over until he was used up and completely blank in the face. By the time he was finished the hush of night feel over the city and Katsuki dressed himself.

"See you in class tomorrow." Bakugou chuckled and spat on Deku's battered naked body. He remained curled up on the ground, scrapes coloring his back in a bright red and cum caked over layers of ash and blood.

"A-all Might..." Deku weeped in a soft whisper, "All Might...?" His quiet pleas for help were drowned out by the sound Katsuki's boots stomping away.


	2. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welts and bruised swirled together like red and blue paint being mixed into purple. He wondered if this meant he was merely a canvas for Katsuki's to do with what he pleased. It would only make sense; he even left a signature.

Part two

_"Okay, you can be the villain and I'll be the hero!" Katsuki's tiny finger pointed at Izuku who's eyes widened in betrayal. It was only them by the stream, but Izuku still looked around as though there would be other kids to pick from._

_"Well, I was thinking... maybe uh, this time I could be the hero...?" There was an inflection because Izuku knew he could never present that as a statement. That would infer that his idea was _going_ to happen instead of only possibly happening with Kaachan's blessing, of course. _

_Katsuki lowered his finger slowly, pretending to ponder over his answer before the smile dropped clean off his face, "A quirkless, **Deku** like you could never be a hero!" He suddenly laughed, his hands pressed on his belly. _

_Deku could see that Kaachan was missing one of his bottom teeth, and let out a sigh. He regretted ever telling the other kid about his affliction; he should've lied, should've said he could make the lights flicker, anything. Kaachan had developed a powerful, fiery quirk while Izuku was left in the dirt. Now even his teeth were falling out before his. It just wasn't fair._

_"Well I mean... it's just pretend," Izuku's large green eyes were starting to fill with tears, "maybe we could just pretend I have powers?"_

_"No way!" Kaachan, made sparks rain from his palms, probably by accident since he was still getting a hang of his budding ability, "did you see that? I don't have to pretend! I'm going to be a real hero, so it only makes sense that you play the villain, because you will never beat me."_

_Modoriya wilted, watching the soil swallow whatever was left of the sparks that came out of the stronger boy's palms, "... Heh, you're right; you can be the hero." His words came out one by one, slow and deliberate, or else they would have been stuck in his throat._

_"Good! So on the count of three you have to come find me!" Katsuki spread his arms and took off into the bushes to go hide._

_Alone now, Deku let his head fall forward and his shoulders slumped as he slowly counted up the numbers._

1... 2... 3!  
Deku's hands pressed into the gravely asphalt, pushing as hard as his bruised wrists would let him. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the bands of purple and red where Katsuki had left his marks on him. He thought the countdown would be enough to prepare himself, but when the weight of his body was too much for his still trembling arms, Izuku folded back onto the ground, bathed in a pool of piss and cum.

"All Might!!" He called into the night, begging desperately for his idol, his teacher, his hero to come and save him. It was fruitless though. All Might was probably cozied up at home trying to get ready for tomorrow's lesson. 

Midoriya felt a sudden wave of nausea crash through him, an immediate panic that made him spew vomit onto the ground. 

_'All Might will see me this way...'_ his head reeled and he nearly collapsed into his own bile. He had to abandon his pleas for help. He had to make sure that his used body was a secret, but.. Midoriya's tired eyes reluctantly traveled down his body, he was bitten, or more like mauled but Katsuki. Welts and bruised swirled together like red and blue paint being mixed into purple. He wondered if this meant he was merely a canvas for Katsuki's to do with what he pleased. It would only make sense; he even left a signature. 

With trembling fingers he traced the outline of Katsuki's hand prints that had been branded into the tender skin of his inner thighs. They were perfect; just like everything else Kaachan did.

"My clothes..." he spoke to air that quickly swept the words away as though they had never been said, "...they're..." Izuku noted the pile of ash that was growing smaller and smaller with each breath of the breeze. 

_'No, no...!!'_ Izuku's hands darted into the ash as if he'd find even a scrap of fabric that he could use to shield his modesty. The only thing that that earned him was stained black hands. He was prepared to give up, to just stay in the alley until his heart quit beating. Which was, of course, a ridiculous notion, but there were no other options in his mind. He couldn't be seen like this.

He remained still for a few minutes, mulling over ideas, coming up with excuses of what he would tell his mother when she saw his wounds. 

'Yeah, training was pretty tough today,' or 'Villains attacked again!' No that would definitely make her want to pull him out of the Hero Program. But maybe she would be right to.

_"I'm going to be a real hero, so it only makes sense that you play the villain, because you will never beat me."_ Katsuki's words from all those years ago replayed over and over in his head. The longing to give in, to just desert it all was growing deep in his gut. Katsuki was right... 

Deku felt his muscles grow heavy again, ready to fall to pieces onto the ground until he remembered something. 

All Might. 

He was counting on him. He who had persevered through the worst of the worst, the man who smiled in the face of danger was counting on him. What would All Might do if he was in a situation like this? _He wouldn't be..._   
But what if he was was!? 

Midoriya squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling a sharp breath that hooked in the back of his throat painfully. Hot tears formed in the corner of his eyes, while his cracked lips pulled over the white disks of his teeth. The grin that carved itself onto his face was tainted by salty tears, but it was there to stay. He grinned at the shame inside of him, he grinned at the memory of Kaachan's sweaty body grinding against his and stealing him, he grinned at the world, and with another burning inhale he forced himself up onto his feet. 

A throaty, shredding scream ripped from his throat and echoed off the bricks of the abandoned building. He could do this; he wouldn't be defeated. After a moment of regrouping Deku took a step forward, his hips aching as though they were somehow looser than before, split in half. His heart squeezed at the recollection of Kaachan pounding deep into him, over and over. The grin began to waver.

"No!" Deku tangled his hands in his hair to punish himself, to remind himself that this wasn't over yet. The smile returned and he took another step, ignoring the tears that now flowed freely down his cheeks. Another step. And another. And another. His body radiated with pain but he had to find something to cover himself with other than his hands that now cupped his private. 

Along the side of the alley was a series of rusted dumpsters, the green paint that once coated it was now chipping off giving way to the aging metal. Deku hobbled up to it and peered into its contents, there was mostly deteriorated newspapers and old plastic bags with the occasional, questionable pile of mush. The odor was bearable, so Deku plunged his hand in, sinking his nails into the surface of a black garbage-bag so he could pull it closer to the surface and empty whatever the contents were back inside the dumpster.

The bag was slightly damp, but it would cover the important parts. Midoriya flipped it inside out, to avoid the side that the trash was touching getting on him, and stuck his legs into two holes that he ripped into the bottom of the bag. This was it, this was all he could do, at least until he got home. 

Izuku tried his best to numb his mind, to focus on the smile that was chiseled onto his face and not the drops of blood that painted the asphalt after him. The limping seemed to increase the blood flow sliding down his legs but that didn't matter right now. He was finally out of the alleyway, dressed in a plastic bag, and exposed to eyes of the public again. Luckily, night had lulled the city to sleep for the most part, save for some late night bar attendees and a few college students looking for a midnight snack to keep them awake to study. Whatever mind they did pay him was weary and standoffish. They must have thought he was crazy, dressed in plastic, tears soaking his bloodied face, and a wide grin to top the cake. Staying their distance seemed the safest option, and though they averted their eyes, Izuku felt as though the world was staring at him.

_'Oh god, they know...'_ Izuku's brain betrayed him, and made his skin crawl where he believed the eyes of civilians were borrowing into him... they must see everything: the burns, the blood, the snot, the cum... they knew everything now and he felt filthy. He whimpered behind the clenched teeth of his grin and picked up the pace of his swaggering limp. 

Todoroki Shouto had no business in the night other than it was a time for him to just **be**. Here he wasn't the prestigious son of Endeavor, the No.2 hero. He wasn't the best, and he didn't need to be, he was just Shouto. 

After his fight with Izuku at the sports festival, he'd made it a point to take time for himself for reflection's sake, even if it was at 12AM. It was funny to Shouto how much that fight really changed him. He could still see the passion in Deku's eyes, the unyielding fire that in-turn lit the wick to his own fire. 

Todoroki lifted his right hand, a small wisp of smoke curled from his finger tips and he stared at it blandly before smothering the budding flame completely with an icy breath. He still had a lot to learn, but he would listen to Izuku's advice, and make the power his own.

A deep breath spread his ribs, and filled his belly with the crisp air of early fall. Many of the cafes around were closed at this point, but there was a small cart that sold all different flavors of bread that just happened to be on route with his nightly stroll. Needless to say, he became a frequent customer, purchasing a tasty treat to take with him. Tonight he decided on soba bread, dropping a few coins into the vender's hand. 

She was a frail looking old lady, with two extra arms sprouting out of her armpits; two of her hands were busy kneading dough while the other two were busy counting out Todoroki's change. She smiled warmly at the young man, a smile that folded up the skin at the corners of her eyes. Todo silently noted that she must smile a lot to get those wrinkles so deep, she must have a family.

"Please be careful out here all alone." He bobbed his red and white head in a polite bow, and accepted his treat and change.

"Oh, you're such a kind boy," the old woman giggled, had she been twenty years younger it may have sounded like bells but now it was scratchy and dry, "but every time I see you, you're so serious." 

Todoroki's back straightened, and his brow pulled together in confusion, "Is being serious bad?" He wondered.

"Oh heavens, of course not!" The old woman juggled a few balls of dough into the air before sticking them into the portable oven that was attached to her cart, "It's just that you're so young, but you already seem so hardened by the world." He could see her gaze trail to the scar over his left eye. His head bowed slightly in a ditch attempt to shield the blemish from the woman who's smile was unfaltering. 

"You should smile more," she instructed and used her two idle hands to trace a smile over her own, "you're still so young and have so much to live for and to be excited about. Say, why don't you take another bread?" 

Still digesting her words, Shouto blinked. How was he suppose to respond to that. "Oh, you think so?" His hands began to dig into his pockets when the elderly lady raised a finger at him to stop.

"It's on me," the wrinkles on her face became deep grooves as the grin spread even further, "Maybe then you can lighten up a little. Not to mention you're a regular, just smile a little more in return." She offered. 

Though confused, Todoroki stopped digging through his pockets and felt the faintest of a smile tugging on the corners of his lips, "Well then, thank you." He bowed low this time and picked out a sweet melon bread to go along with his soba. He still didn't know if he should be offended by the old lady's accusations, but decided that when you get that old you also become more forthcoming, "and again, please be safe, it's late." He reminded her.

"You're welcome," another lighthearted chuckle croaked from her, "and don't you go worrying. I told you to smile." She pointed out, and on that note Todoroki's smile widened and he bowed a final time before continuing his walk past the cart.

The street lamps passed over head before disappearing behind him as he pushed further and further down the road. There was never any real destination, but today he wanted to eat his bread by the river. The snacks weighed heavy in his coat pocket, the old woman's words sinking deeper into him.

_'Lighten up, you're still so young...'_ his gaze lowered to the sidewalk. Maybe he was taking himself too seriously, but that's how things have always been. He was a product of his fathers harsh regime and his mother's rejection... what was there to smile about? He pondered a moment. 

Well there was Yuuei, the perfect escape from his family, and a satisfying reminder that he could really be a hero. There was his sister, who always seemed to care about him, even when he didn't care about himself. Then there was his friends. He felt physically lighter at the thought of class 1-A; they had changed him so completely. He admired everyone's drive and abilities, but especially one person in particular, Midoriya Izuku. If that old bread saleswoman thought he was rigid now she should've seen him before.

It was because of him that Todoroki wanted to be better; he wanted to hone in on his powers and excel past his father. He would become the best and on his own merits. He imagined Izuku smiling at his confidence, and that in turn brought a rare smile to his own lips. He almost wanted to tell him to his face. No it was too late for that. He'd have to wait until tomorrow, or so he thought.

At first the crinkling sound of plastic seemed to be just that, a bag perhaps swept up in the wind and being blown about. Nothing strange about it, until the noise grew closer. There was an obvious rhythm to the movement like the swishing fabric of a windbreaker. Where was it coming from? 

Shouto shot a quick glance over his shoulder, only to find an otherwise empty sidewalk. He was alone yet the crinkly march grew closer and closer. He stopped walking and pivoted on his heel to survey the area. The apartment complexes were dark for their sleeping tenants and whatever light there was was created by fluorescent shop signs and the street lamps. It was when the light caught a glint of shine that Todoroki saw it. He needed to make a double take before he realized it was a trembling figure rounding the corner. Their posture was hunched over, with hands tangled in the glossy material of whatever their pants were made of. 

Were... they a villain? He wondering and squinted his eyes to get a better look at the approaching stranger. On closer inspection he could see their body was littered with wounds ranging from lacerations to burn. His gaze traced its way up limping person's arms and to their head. It was down, hanging low and swaying with fatigue. The hair on their head was inky black until they passed under a street light and then Todoroki could see that it was actually green. 

"Wait, green..?" He muttered to himself and took an involuntary step forward. No it couldn't be. His step became a jogged in the injured person's direction. His mind filled with dread and hope that this wasn't who he thought it was.

"M-midoriya...?" Todoroki's voice dripped with a still looming caution. Maybe this was an illusion, a lure set up by a villain to draw him out. There was no way someone could do this to Deku. Upon closer inspection of the body that was now in front of Shouto, he could see the freckles on the boy's bitten shoulders. The fabric of his clothes wasn't fabric at all but merely an old garbage bag and there was blood just everywhere. Todoroki, felt a deep aching in his chest, and his hands moved up to lightly hold Izuku's arms.

There was a jolt upon contact, like Izuku had just woken from a nightmare where he had fallen. A moment of stillness ensued, and then slowly the injured boy lifted his chin. Todoroki felt his breath hitch in his throat. Izuku's cracked and bruised lips were curled into a bright unwavering smile, dry tears stained his face but fresh ones were still being born in the ducts of his eyes. His eyes... they were empty, void of light, void of the joy and excitement that once inspired Todoroki.

"Midoriya!!" His grip on Deku's arm tightened and he pulled him closer until they were practically nose to nose. He was searching the other boys face for anything, any sign that this was the same Deku that he knew and cherished. Of course it was, but it was hard to swallow, "What happened to you!?" It was difficult to keep a calm voice.

The trembling began to grow until Izuku's shoulders were jumping with hiccuping sobs. The once smiling face had crumbled into utter misery and his knees wobbled, threatening to buckle under him, "T-Todoroki..." 

Shouto's heart broke at the way his name wilted like a flower who'd yet to bloom from Izuku's mouth. He felt helpless, unable to sooth the agony that plagued the other boy and rendered him weak and floundering.

"It's okay," Todoroki pulled Izuku closer until they were chest to chest. He could feel the drumming of Izuku's heart against his ribs, but it only made him tighten his hold, "I've got you now... we can talk about it later." He promise, smoothing the mess of green hair under a gentle hand. Deku said nothing in return, he didn't move, he didn't deny, he only wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another part.


	3. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki made easy work of sneaking the both of them into his traditional Japanese style home. A pillar of ice was enough to elevate them through the second story window and into his bedroom. He offered to bring Midoriya to a hospital or even home but was immediately refused by desperate begging to go anywhere else.

Part three

_Shouto and his mother sat in perfect harmony at the edge of their bedding. He'd always loved her, her beautiful long, silvery hair, and the way that she would sooth his tears by rubbing small circles on his back. His training with his father had begun at full force, and everyday the little boy became more scarred and hardened. His mother's bedroom was the only place he ever truly felt safe. Here, he could bask in the familiarity of her floral scent, and be wrapped in the affection that he could only get from her. The love between the two was unconditional and pure._

_"You're my baby, right...?" Todoroki's mother brushed his russet red hair to one side and the snowy white half to the other. Her hand seemed to linger on the white half of his head, her fingertips gently caressing the 5 year-old boy's scalp before passing the brush through again. Shouto felt a shiver of contentedness crawl up his spine._

_"Of course I am," Shouto nodded his head, allowing his parted hair to fall back together onto his forehead. He stood up from his mother's pampering and turned to face her. His almond shaped eyes bore deep into her own, one icy blue and the other warm grey, "I'll always be your baby." He said pointedly and smiled._

_The woman sized up her son with a proud, but melancholy smile. He was the perfect parallel of her and her cruel husband, literally cut down middle. She felt her fingers tightening around the brush handle of their own accord and tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. She wanted to erase Endeavor from his genealogy, to be able to wash away the red hair that stained half of his head and to extinguish the fire that would undoubtedly envelop his body. Her knuckles were beginning to turn white under her tight hold._

_"No... you won't always be my baby." She spoke so quietly that Shouto could barely hear her, nonetheless he flinched at what she said and felt his heart begin to twist in his chest, "one day you're going to grow up, and master those powers of yours. Then, you won't be my baby anymore..." she placed the brush down and passed her hand under her eyes to clear whatever water had managed to leak out, "you're going to be so much more than that."_

_The young boy was beginning to grow confused. Taking a cautious inch forward, he placed a tiny hand over his mother's which still lingered on her cheek. Seeing her cry was a common occurrence but it didn't hurt any less whenever it happened. Shouto would try tirelessly to extinguish the pain, but it only worked some times. Other times she would sink even deeper into her maudlin episode. Shouto breathed a sigh of relief when the melancholy smile returned to his mother's face. Gently, she used her other hand to cup the smaller one to her cheek._

_"You're going to be my hero." She finally elaborated and Todoroki stared up at her with wide eyes, "you've already saved me, but you're going to protect other people like me, and be incredible. You won't be my baby, you'll be my hero. So please, stay kind Shouto. Use your powers because **you** want to, and use them for good." Her words sounded more like a plea than gentle advice. _

_If that's what it would take to keep the woman from ever shedding a tear again, Shouto would do it. He nodded his head earnestly and was swept off of the ground and into his mother's warm embrace. His head sank into her chest and he curled his fingers into the fabric of her blouse, "I'm going to be the best hero there ever was." He promised and listened closely to the rhythmic beat of his mother's heart. Her fingers combed through the white of his hair again._

_"I know you will."_

"Midoriya..." Todoroki's voice was a gentle croon, a soft nudge at trying to coax Deku back to reality.

He'd made easy work of sneaking the both of them into his traditional Japanese style home. A pillar of ice was enough to elevate them through the second story window and into his bedroom. He offered to bring Midoriya to a hospital or even home but was immediately refused by desperate begging to go anywhere else. There was no denying Izuku's wide terrified eyes, and trembling frame. If going to the Todoroki household would help him feel safe again, then he would bring him.

Now it I was just the two of them sitting on the floor of Shouto's bedroom, facing each other across a small table. The superficial smile that Izuku had worn on his walk of shame had all but disappeared and all that was left was a hollow, unblinking gaze at the ground. Shouto could feel his chest tightening, pangs of agonizing guilt beat along with his heart. He felt guilty for not finding Izuku sooner, for not being able to prevent whatever had happened to him, but mostly for not being able to make it any better. 

Izuku's once freckled, porcelain skin was graffitied with swollen purple bruises and tears where the paper of his flesh had given way to blunt force. This continued all over his body and the lower his eyes traveled the more burns he was able to differentiate. They bubbled and filled with yellow liquid.

_'Could this be the product of Deku using his quirk?'_ Todoroki felt his brow pinch together, trying to piece together a story since the injured boy wasn't responding, _'No, why would his clothes be gone...? Maybe he went swimming?'_ The ridiculous notion almost caused his expression to change, but instead he remained unchanged from the placid yet concerned expression. He felt as though emoting past a sympathetic stare would give away how internally he was floundering about. That wouldn't be good; if he lost his composure it would only make Izuku feel worse.

Todoroki exhaled a long breath deciding that it would be better to leave behind assumptions; they were only filling him with sickening empathy and rage. When Deku was ready to talk he'd be ready to talk, for now all he was offering was shallow breaths that couldn't possibly be filling his lungs enough. 

"...Would you like to take a bath?" He finally asked unable to bare the swelling silence and Deku's head sank lower, "I, uh-- didn't mean to offend you. I just figured since you're... well..." the conversation spiraled downward fast and Shouto was faced with just how awkward this situation really was, and how he wasn't used to handling delicate people. 

_'Nice job Shouto, tell the poor boy he looks bad. It's not like it'll hurt his feelings or anything._ He cursed himself 

"...Yes," Midoriya's voice was small and hoarse; the sound of it actually startled Shouto. It was like he was far away.

"Okay," Todoroki stood and offered his hand to the boy who denied the help and stood on his own. Shouto didn't take it personally, "This way." 

One step after the other, just keep moving... Izuku's legs pulsated with exhaustion. He didn't dare look behind him as he progressed down the hall; he'd be humiliated if blood trailed after the two. 

Humiliated? What did it even matter anymore? There was a soiled black trash bag swishing between his legs, and the oder that wafted off of his body was stale and putrid. What more could he have to lose?

In an act of defiance to his own self-consciousness, the injured boy flashed his gaze back to the polished bamboo floor that they walked across. There was no blood, much to his surprise, and for a second a hint of relief washed over his mind. This was the first thing to go right tonight aside from Todoroki finding him. Slowly, his tired green eyes traveled back to Shouto. He walked a few paces ahead, his back was straight and his duo-colored hair bobbed atop his head in time with his step. 

_Had he always been so tall?_ Deku thought, finding the other boy's presence to be a good distraction from himself. He wondered if instead of Todo being taller than him, that he had instead gotten smaller somehow. Or maybe he just never noticed. He studied the back of his neck, the way his duel colored hair brushed over his smooth skin. He imagined running his thumb over it.

_'Would Todoroki-kun be warm or cold..?'_ he wondered and didn't pull his eyes away from the gently sloping nape of his neck. It was the only thing anchoring him to the world and even then he didn't noticed that they had rounded the corner and landed at the washroom. It wasn't until his host turned to face him that Izuku's eyes darted back to the ground. He knitted his brows together hating that his brain was convinced that he was unworthy to meet his gaze. 

The urge to scream itched at the back of his throat, Izuku felt trapped in his own body, a body that was soiled, and reclaimed... he just wanted to be strong again. To be strong for Todoroki the way he was always so strong for him. But it was useless. To him, if he even so much as look at Todoroki he would be ruining him as well.

"Midoriya..." Shouto beckoned, sliding open a door a room that contained a beautiful wooden soaking tub carved from a wood that Deku couldn't identify. There was a wooden stool on the ground, accompanied by a bucket and washcloth. Had Deku seen this room any other day, he would've remarked about how traditional the Todoroki family was. He'd always been so curious about Shouto's home life; after all, he was usually so guarded. Of course, he'd finally be able to ask him about anything, to finally become closer companions, and he couldn't even look him in the eyes...

Bakugou. He robbed Izuku of everything: his body, his pride, _his virginity_ , and now he was even robbing him of the ability to get to know someone he truly cared for. Deku gulped back frustrated tears and just nodded slowly keeping his eyes trained on the ground while he entered the room.

Shouto shuffled about the washroom, placing soaps and shampoos beside the bucket and stool. He was silent, and his face was focused. Deku cast him a look from the corner of his eye trying to surmise what could be going on in his head. This wasn't a new thing for Deku to do; even in class he would wonder what the other boy was thinking when he seemed to be gazing past the teacher. 

Shouto turned on the faucet to fill the tub with flesh warm water, and then swiped the bucket from the ground so he could fill it. When all was settled into the rightful places, Todoroki stood in place a few feet in front of Deku. 

"I don't suggest soaking..." Shouto scratched the back of his neck and made a cautious step forward, his eyes were careful on Izuku making sure not to discomfort him, "with burns like that, you're going to want to just wash with a cloth and some water." He gestured to the warm water in the bucket beside the stool. Deku nodded and folded his hands modestly at his thighs before bowing deeply. 

"Thank you." 

"I would do anything to help you, Midoriya." 

Deku's heart jumped into his chest and his bow faltered for a moment when he peaked up to see the full extent of Todoroki's expression. It wasn't pity, Shouto knew better than to feel that way, it was almost like relief. Relief that Deku had somehow made it out of whatever fight had done this to him, relief that he was safe and in his possession if only for tonight. He made no movement to exit the wash room but gently outstretched his hands to gingerly take Izuku's into them.

Every alarm rang in Deku's head telling him that he couldn't let Shouto touch him. Bakugou pinned these hands down, he made them unworthy, he claimed them. He wanted to pull away, to save his friend from becoming gross, but... Todoroki's hands were warm after all. So warm. Deku hadn't realized how cold he was until his skin was in contact with the other boy's. With his mouth pressed into a hard line, he allowed himself to be guided over to the stool in the middle of the washroom.

"If you want me to leave I will, but I bet moving really sucks right now," his host pointed out a few places where Deku's ribs were especially purpled, "I'll help you wash up." 

"N-no!" Izuku yelped and pulled his hands away quickly to hold on tighter to the bag around his waist, "I-i can wash myself.." 

He couldn't have Shouto seeing his fully nude body... he would know. He couldn't handle that now. 

"Okay, well- how about I wash your back, and you can keep on a towel? When I'm done you can finish the rest," he offered, "I just think you shouldn't try reaching behind you with your body in this condition."

There was a moment's hesitation, a million thoughts and scenarios running through the Deku's head. Who needs a clean back anyways? _You do! You've been laying in piss and cum for hours and not to mention the garbage bag and scratches back there._

When the offer wasn't taken immediately Shouto decided not to be pushy and turned to leave the room only to be stopped by a soft tug on his sleeve.

"Actually, that... that sounds fine." Deku agreed, just wanting to get the bag off of his body and finally wash this horrible night away. It was also nice just having Todoroki around. Not being alone and the fact that he wasn't repulsed by his current appearance made him feel even the slightest bit better.

A small smile marked Shouto's face, a smile that was so rarely seen that even in his current state, Izuku couldn't look away. He made short work of retrieving a white towel and glanced away so that Izuku could shed the bag and replace it with the clean cloth. Once the boy was seated on the stool Todoroki rolled up his sleeves and crouched behind him. 

"My mother used to do this for me when I got in pretty rough shape from training," Shouto explained, soaking the washcloth so that he could ring it out over his shoulders and let the warm water travel down the length of Izuku's back. The boy breathed out a soft wince but didn't move from the spot, "I used to get burns all of the time." He elaborated, filling the silence while he gently rubbed circles across the afflicted skin of Deku's back.

Even though the other boy wasn't responding, Shouto knew he was listening so he continued. He crooned softly, while his hands cleared away whatever substances had been stuck to him. Todoroki's hand gently traveled the planes and valleys of Deku's anatomy. All the while, he indulged in just how soft his companion really was. Yes, he had hardened muscles, but they were incased in the most silken ivory skin he had ever touched. 

He could feel Izuku's lungs slowly filling his chest, and his limbs slacken as he finally began to relax. He didn't want to leave him alone, afraid that if he left for even a moment that his classmate wouldn't feel safe anymore. But he didn't want to impose.

"Todoroki..." Deku mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Thank you..." 

Shouto hummed happily and rubbed a few more comforting circles over his scarred, baby-soft skin.

"Of course." He placed the washcloth back into the bucket and excused himself from the washroom to allow Midoriya some privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part to go! Sorry for the delay


	4. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouto's heart broke in two, he was still trapped in his attack, not even sleep could free him of his torment.

Part 4

_"Despicable," Enji towered over his son whose body was crumpled at his feet gasping for air, "you are just useless." His voice rolled through his chest like a growl, popping like wild embers._

_Todoroki's tiny frame trembled and his multicolored eyes looked up at his father with a fearful resentment, "I-I'm tryin--"_

_Smack. A heavy hand fell across his mouth and Shouto fell silent, his head still turned in the direction of the blow._

_"I don't remember telling you to speak," Enji shouted and paced slowly in front of his child, "how do you expect to surpass **anyone** when you can't even last in a spar!?" He barked and Shouto remained silent, not wanting another blow to the face. _

_"Incredible, you won't even defend yourself," The flames on the No.2 hero's beard licked hungrily at the air as he marched up to the his young son and yanked him up by the collar of his shirt, "listen to me, there are two types of men in the world, the type with ambition who will stop at nothing for their goals, and then there are those who are too afraid to do it themselves and work for success. They wait around for everyone else to do the work for them. You need to find out the type of man you're going to be Shouto." He uncurled his hand and dropped his son hard on his bottom, "what is your ambition? What kind of hero will you be?"_

_Shouto's eyes bore deep into his father's icy ones, and though he didn't say it out loud, he knew what his answer was, 'I'm going to be a hero for my mother, I'm going to stop people like you.'_

Shouto's clothes smelled of lavender and smoke, and hung loosely on Midoriya's body. Since his own clothes were nonexistent, he was graciously lended an outfit to sleep in. Now that his body was cleaned and concealed he felt a little more comfortable, but his muscles were still heavy and ached.

Deku sat at the edge of Todoroki's bedding and the other boy kneeled in front of him, pulling out medical supplies from a first aid kit. Deku buried his nose deep into the collar of the borrowed shirt and watched as Shouto applied ointment to one of the burns on his upper thigh. He could see tiny flecks of ice crystals chipping off the tip of his finger where he cooled down his skin to soothe the burns. It stung but the chilling sensation made it bearable. Todoroki had plenty of experience treating burns, they were a common outcome from his father's training. 

He recalled a time when his mother had to wash black soot from his hair for hours, and the way his skin radiated red from the heat of Endeavor's flames. He would hold back his tears while his mother gently cooled his skin with her icy quirk. He really had learned a lot from her.

Deku couldn't help but marvel at the control Shouto had over his quirk. It was almost humerus how much more he had to learn about his own. Luckily, he had All Might to teach him. Deku buried his face deeper into the collar of his shirt when he was reminded of how much of a disappointment he had become.

"Alright, that's the last one." Shouto announced and covered up the sore with a bandaid, "you can put your pants back on." He thawed his finger and looked up at Midoriya. While Shouto was getting ready to stand and leave, Deku took the opportunity to really look at him. 

He was split right down the middle, a vertical line separating the hot red from the cold white. He was like nothing that Deku had ever seen before and he was undoubtedly impressive. For the first time all night, he was glad that their gazes were meeting. Even though Shouto emoted so subtly, there was a deep understanding behind his eyes and at the same time a curious wonderment; polar opposites just like the rest of his body. 

Shouto could feel Midoriya's gaze traveling over the plains of his face, as though it was the first time they had every seen each other. He wondered what he was thinking about, how he was perceiving him, and at that thought he began to get nervous. He shifted a bit bashfully, wanting to stand, wanting to escape the examination. There was no judgement in his companion's gaze, but he dreaded the inevitability that his stare would fall on his scar. That wasn't a story he was ready to tell, not even to Izuku.

As soon as Deku could see Todoroki's expression change from curious to self conscious, he realized just how rude he was being and quickly shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Deku mumbled through the fabric of shirt and dropped his gaze.

"No, it's fine," Shouto assured and collected up the medical supplies. In all honesty, he was just happy that Izuku was finally warming up, and able to hold eye contact; it was just embarrassing to be stared at. 

Shouto disappeared into the hallway and while he was gone Midoriya took the opportunity fall back onto the bedding that was rolled out onto the floor. It was softer than he expected, it smelled of smoke and lavender, just like Shouto did. It smelled safe, unlike the musky, damp alleyway that he was violated in. The thought of the assault made his body start to ache all over again. He huffed in annoyance and looked over to the door to see his host returning with two white paper bags in his hands.

"Here, you must be hungry." Todoroki extended his arm to Izuku, and even from a distance, he could smell the sweet aroma wafting from the bag.

He didn't know if he was hungry, his insides still felt all churned up, but since he had thrown up all of the contents of his stomach earlier he needed to at least try. He gingerly accepted the bag and opened it up. Inside, a small loaf of sweet melon bread was wrapped up in a piece of wax paper. It smelled delicious.

"Thank you," Deku said and with a bit of hesitation took a bite from the fluffy bread, it was the perfect remedy to the vile, lingering flavor of Bakugou's tongue. 

Midoriya felt like he would be thanking Shouto forever, it was the only thing he could say. 

Shouto offered a small smile in return and opened up his own bag so that he could eat the soba bread he'd bought earlier in the night. He wondered if perhaps the old woman had known that he would need two breads, rather than it being a serendipitous gesture. The two ate in silence, but a more peaceful silence than the one they had shared earlier upon first arrival. He should ask about the incident, he thought, try to figure out what happened to his friend. But Deku seemed stable finally, though his eyes were still distant. He was starting to look more like the boy he admired again. He would let him relax and ask tomorrow instead.

Once the two were done with their food Todoroki went to fetch another mattress for Izuku to sleep on. He rolled it out beside his own and provided his guest with a pillow and blanket as well. There wasn't a chance in hell he was letting the injured boy sleep in a separate room, especially when his father didn't know about his staying over. 

"Will you be able to sleep?" Todoroki asked, settling onto his bedding beside Izuku. He was facing him, his deep green eyes bouncing from one of Shouto's eyes to the other before he nodded slowly. It was a lie, everytime Izuku closed his eyes all he could see behind his lids was the burning red rage of Bakugou's eyes.

"I- I should be fine." Deku assured and put on the artificial grin that he had practiced so often. Shouto couldn't smile back, he only let out a slow sighed and placed a gentle hand on Izuku's shoulder to pull his body closer. Deku's heart began pounding wildly. All the trust he'd built up teetering on a thin wire as Shouto snaked an arm around Deku's midsection. 

_What is he doing? Not him too!_ Izuku was ready to pull away, to flail and scream, but instead of the rough kiss he was expecting he felt a cooling sensation on his back where he's been stomped on pretty bad. The pain that was there was subsiding and he softened his composure. Was Todoroki going to be his icepack for the rest of the night? 

He didn't think he deserved the care, especially after making a wild assumption about his host's motives. He wanted to deny it, but the feeling of Shouto's cooling hand on his back was too soothing to say no to. Instead, he curled into the touch, his head now tucked under Shouto's chin. He could feel the exhale of boy's breath on his scalp, a gentle breeze that sent a chill up his spine. Before he knew it, he was drifting. The exhaustion from the trauma coupled with his friend's soothing presence pulling him further and further down into the cocoon of slumber.

When Deku's body slackened in his hold Shouto hummed contentedly. Midoriya needed the rest, and despite the fact that the two of them had school not more than a few hours in the future, he stayed awake. He continued to ice the wounds with his quirk, sometimes alternately to warm to both thaw his own body and relax his guest's muscles. After a while, sleep was beginning to tug on the young man's eye lids and he was starting to drift as well when he felt a soft kick to his shins, followed by a whimper from Midoriya. He tried to ignore it, letting his heavy eyes fall closed, but then another kick, then another, more crying, until Izuku was in an all out panic. His arms and legs flailing and cries erupted from his body. 

"Midoriya it's okay!" Todoroki was suddenly very awake and sitting up at attention.

"N-no!! Please stop! Please!!" The sleeping boy begged, tears squeezing through his clench eyelids, "th-this hurts!"

Shouto's heart broke in two, he was still trapped in his attack, not even sleep could free him of his torment. He couldn't let him suffer another minute and was going to wake him up when he heard it.

"Bakugou, pl-please," he blubbered sleepily and thrashed, a soft moan seeping between his lips, "I- I'm worthless... I'm worthless..." he cried and Shouto was frozen.

Stunned to the spot, he watched in absolute horror while Izuku fought his invisible opponent. Invisible, maybe, but exposed entirely. It all made sense, the burns, the hand prints, everything! He almost felt foolish for not connecting the dots.   
_Bakugou did this?_ Shouto felt smoke rolling off his shoulders as rage began to fill his belly. There was no doubting that the two had bad blood, but would Katsuki really go this far!? How could he? Shouto's head reeled, recalling every time that Izuku had watched his childhood friend in nothing but idolized admiration. He longed to be just like him and this was the repayment Deku got!? 

He didn't realize he was trembling, until he extended his shaking hands to pull the trashing Izuku up from the mattress and into his arms. He fought the embrace in his sleeping stupor but slowly wound down until he was simply whimpering into Todoroki's chest.

"All... Might.... All Mi..." Deku managed out before falling back into a quiet slumber once again. Todoroki didn't let go, not for a second for the remainder of the night. Even when the sun crept across the floor toward the two boys on the bedding, he never let go. His duo colored eyes were trained on the ground, a wild glare stuck to his face.

"Bakugou," he hissed beneath his breath.   
Shouto didn't dare wake Izuku when it became time for school, instead he tucked him into the bed and scribbled a quick note: 

Midoriya,  
Please take today to rest, your injuries are too severe to attend school. I will catch you up when I return. You are also welcome to come and go as you please, just please be mindful of my father, though he shouldn't be a problem due to work.   
I will take care of everything.  
\- Todoroki Shouto

Sleep deprived, and sick to his stomach with rage, Todoroki stormed through the entrance of UA, steam rolling off his uniform as his scanned the halls for any sign of **him**. It was as though the world had blurred away and anyone who tried to speak to him was replaced with the desperate wails from Izuku. 

Bakugou wouldn't get away with this. 

It wasn't hard to find him, he in a passionate discussion with Kirishima about the correct training techniques needed to improve speed. He was just there, as if nothing had happened, as if Todoroki hadn't found his victim half dead stumbling through the streets. No one else knew, no one else saw what happened to Mirdoriya. Well that was all about to change.

The two boys were standing by a bulletin board. Kirishima was flashing a toothy grin while Bakugou waved his hand about to emphasize his point. He was so engrossed that he almost didn't see the sharp daggers of ice soaring through the air, directly at his face at an incredible speed. 

"Watch out!" Bakugou yelped and shoved Kirishima away, just narrowly missing the bladelike ice that was no jutting from the cork board, "what the fuck is wrong with you, you piece of shit snowflake!!" Bakugou shouted, his hands already spread with his fingers splayed. He had only a minute to regain his footing before Todoroki charged forward. His left arm expelled a wall of ice that blockaded the part of the hall where the other students were, so that they were relatively alone.

Sparks began to dance around Bakugou's fingertips and rather than a look of fear, a wild grin took over the boy's face, "So, you're finally ready for our rematch, huh? You should've just SAID SO!" Bakugou aimed his hands toward the ground and propelled himself forward on a blast from his palms toward Todoroki.

Shouto's brow furrowed and he sharpened the ice that surrounded his arm into a sharp blade, "You think I want to fight you for fun!?" He snarled and pointed the spike toward Bakugou who was hurdling toward it at full speed, "You think I don't know what you've done!?" A shower of spikes began to shoot from his extended arm and Katsuki faced his palms forward to deflect them with another explosion. He'd nearly melted them all, save for one that sliced through the sleeve of his upper arm and grazed the surface of his skin. 

"Son of a-- What the fuck are you talking about!?" Katsuki ignored the affliction on his arm and landed with a skid by digging his heels into the ground. 

"Midoriya!" Todoroki was never one to beat around the bush. He didn't speak often but when he did he was blunt about it, "How could you do that to him!?" In a fit of emotion, fire erupted from Todoroki's right side, singeing his school blazer. Katsuki shielded his face with his arms. His body was accustomed to heat, but the blast was enough to send him back into the ice wall that enclosed them. 

"Ugh..." Bakugou's back hit the frozen surface hard and slid to the ground before shooting a dangerous glare at the other high schooler, "You can't be serious, he tricked you into feeling bad for him!?" The boy was trembling with rage, their part of the hallway clouded with thick smoke. 

Todoroki stood only a few yards away from him, catching his breath to prepare for another blast. 

"I don't know what you know about that useless shit, but you of all people should know that there's something fishy about him!!" Bakugou's jaw opened and snapped shut with every word, "How is it fair-- no, how is it even _possible_ that he's gotten so strong so quickly!? He's cheating somehow, there's no other explanation! How can you let someone like that just parade along all high and mighty as if they own the place!?" 

Todoroki's blood was boiling, recalling the endless training that Izuku had put into mastering his quirk. There wasn't a moment that he wasn't studying professionals or trying to improve, and to say such a thing was just handed to him was the highest form of insult. 

"I had to show that annoying Fuck, who the real heroes are and since he's not here today it looks like he got the hint." Bakugou scoffed, "you can thank me." 

That was the final straw, Todoroki's eyes became wild with anger. All he could think of the was the swaying figure stumbling through the night with a tragic smile carved on his face, the countless lacerations and burns that will undoubtably scar his soft skin for life, and the fact that even though Todoroki tried his best to help, it wasn't enough. 

"Thank you? You think you're a hero?" Todoroki could feel half of his body being consumed but ice, "Being a hero isn't about how many fans you have, or how you use your powers, or even how you got your powers. Being a hero is about protecting people, doing whatever you can to make sure that people are safe." He took a step forward and Bakugou's lip curled up into a snarl. 

"You destroyed the most driven, and selfless person I have ever met! He even saved you once and you can't even see how much he cares for you! No, instead you stripped him of his dignity, and trust. You're not a hero, you're a monster!!" 

As though a switch had flipped, the opposite side of Todoroki became engulfed by flames. He was perfect balance of his quirk and without hesitation he propelled forward. Bakugou met him with the same fervor, the two dancing a deadly duet through flames and steam. 

On the other side of the ice wall, Iida had already sped through the halls in search of a teacher. In a heartbeat All Might was at attention, his body charged up as he barreled through the blockade. The frozen liquid fell around him like glass and on the otherside he found Shouto and Bakugou in tatters. The two of them were bloodied and at this point just wrestling on the ground. In one swift movement All Might had the two boys separated in each of his arms.

"That's quite enough boys, let's discuss this in the office." His voice bellowed and he carried them away, leaving behind a crowd of confused students. 

Once all three of them were alone in the office, All Might looked between the two and shook his head, "I honestly expected better of you two, what is the meaning of this?" He asked.

"He came at me first!! I was just defending myself," Bakugou was shouting, still somehow having enough energy in him to project. 

Todoroki inhaled a deep breath, exhausted, but willing to explain, "it was for Midoriya. He raped him." He lifted a frostbitten finger in Bakugou's direction. 

All Might felt his blood run cold, the brilliant blue of his eyes focused solely on Bakugou who was now sinking in his chair.

"I-it wasn't like that," Bakugou spoke up again, only now realizing that he had to face his biggest hero with the biggest sin he'd ever committed, "it was a fight that got out of hand." He tried to reason, his heart starting to beat fast in his chest. All Might couldn't see him as a bad guy. He wasn't! He just got carried away. Damn that Midoriya, it always had to be about him. Bakugou was the talented one, why wasn't he the one succeeding? 

"Where is Midoriya now?" All Might asked in a slow and serious tone. It was as though Katsuki's explanation went over the hero's head.

"He's recovering back at my home, he was in very poor shape so I advised him not to come today." Shouto explained and All Might nodded.

"Th-this is bullshit! You're not even hearing me out!" Bakugou was yelling again and All Might shot him a shadowy glare.

"You're right, but if what he says is true, then you are not the type of hero that I wish to mentor." All Might concluded on that note and went to his desk to phone the President of the school. 

***  
A few days had passed, and by this time All Might had gone to the Todoroki household to carry Midoriya home. There was no pain comparable to the feeling he felt when he saw his protege in such a frail condition. 

Izuku apologized profusely for letting him down, for not being able to protect himself, but All Might wouldn't hear any of it. He assured him that there was never a second where he wasn't proud of him. After a long discussion with Deku's mother he was able to remain in the hero program with the exception that Katsuki Bakugou be expelled from the program. The conditions were accepted and Bakugou was brought to justice, sentenced to serve time for his assault on Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay! But this fic is finally complete time rn work on the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I haven't written in so long and this is long and bad but I needed to get this out before I started my other fic which is going to be happy and magical! Anyways thanks for reading ;)


End file.
